Things Never Go Right, Do They?
by Sum Vi3t Kid
Summary: What would happen if Annabeth was still confused about her feeling for Luke when Percy told her "I love you," What if she didn't return his feelings. What happens to him then? Percabeth sooner or later. Read and review.


For those who like my story sorry for not updating but been feeling depressed lately. But I promise that I'll get a new chapter sooner or later.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OR NEVER WILL OWN THE PJO SERIES.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Annabeth, I love you." There I finally said it, but I just never knew how much weight disappeared, by finally saying those four words. I gave it a chance.

It was the beginning of summer and my birthday was coming at the end of it. My **16th**one, the one where I would most likely die, so like I said before, I gave it a chance. I had just Iris-messaged her and there she was in front of me and I said those four words. I didn't know what would happen next, but I should've guessed it to be this.

"P-Per-Percy," she stuttered. My brain was screaming, '_RED ALERT, close the message now!' _But being a seaweed brain, I ignored it. I really should have seen this coming though… "Percy," she started again, "I'm sorry, but I love someone else." By someone else, I just knew she meant that traitor…Luke.

Now I have a question to ask you. Do you remember all that weight that was lifted off of me, making me feel wonderful? Well lets just say, it was just hanging above me and decided to take a drop… back on me, only it was worse.

'I'm sorry Percy," she started again, "I hope we can still be…friends." Or in other words, _'Don't be mad at me.'_

"Yeah…" I hollowly replied, hiding my crushed tone, "…definitely. Well see you at camp." With that, I waved my had quickly through the mist , not caring to hear bye, just trying to escape the heartbreak I was feeling, though I knew I couldn't do that.

______________________________________________________________________________

All I knew next was that I was rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, yawning and holding my head. I looked around my room looking at the mess. 'Humph…' I thought to myself, '…must have fallen asleep.'

Then it hit me. Right when I had the strength to sit up, I lost it and fell back down. I regretted ever waking up because all my memories of before viciously attacked my mind, like… like three furies chasing you, and trust me I know what that feels like.

It felt like my eyes, were glued to the ceiling because I felt like I couldn't tear myself away from it but staring at it left all the emotions, hurt, confusion, pain… It let all those emotions run through me like razor blades. What didn't help was that in the middle of my turmoil, my mom, who was always happy, just happen to crash through my doorway.

"Percy, hon. Time to head to camp. It is the first day and all." my mom said, but in truth, that one place I was looking forward to staying at was now poison to me. Anyway, all that place would remind me of is _her_, but I knew I had to put on at least an act for her. I mean no need to worry her, she didn't do anything.

"Yeah mom," I said with a yawn, "I know, just let me get ready." She seemed convinced and left the room with nothing but the sound of the closing door.

When she was gone, I started packing, only very light, for my stay at camp. I didn't think I would need much for my stay at camp, because of my sixteenth birthday and all, and odds were I need much.

"Mom, I'm ready, lets go," but in truth I was anything but ready.

______________________________________________________________________________

The ride to camp was really quick, but the sun was already barely a sliver of light when we got there. It seemed that today, Apollo just wanted to be out of New York…quickly. Couldn't really blame him though. So did I. The sun was practically gone now as I said goodbye to my mom, and all that really led me anywhere was the silvery moonlight, but I was fine with it.

The camp was quiet so I guessed dinner was over, not that I was hungry, but there seemed to be an orange glow coming from the amphitheater, which meant everyone was at the campfire. I didn't bother joining them. I didn't want to, so I walked toward the Big House, with only the sounds of the night as my companions. The light chirping of the crickets and the light guitar playing from the campfire. All the sounds that surrounded me.

Hearing that sweet, beautiful music made me… it made me more depressed, Truly I wasn't in the mood for it. That's what I heard and that's I walked away from, toward the Big House to see if Chiron was there.

Luckily enough he was the only one there. Just the way I wanted it. I didn't want to see anyone else. He was in front of the fireplace next to his radio reading, when he looked up to the sound of the opening of the door, finding me in its vacancy.

"Ah, Percy," Chiron said, sounding somewhat relieved, "It deals me a great amount of pleasure that you have made it back to us in one piece."

"Yeah, thankfully I did," I started saying with a fake chuckle, "But I'm pretty tired, so if you don't mind, I think I'll head to my cabin."

"Very well Percy."

"By the way. Chiron, is Annabeth here yet?"

"Yes, I assume she is at the campfire with the rest of the camp."

"Thanks, well, good night." I ran off to my cabin to just…well to just lie down. Right when I got in I slammed the door behind me, kicked off my shoes and jumped onto my bed.

I just laid there, the constant flow of the fountain soothing me, but I knew my ADHD would soon get the best of me.

After a while, camp was silent and I was squirming around unable to fall asleep. _'Just because I wasn't tired, didn't mean my ADHD had to kick in. I mean come on now, give me a break' _I silently thought to myself, but it did so I stood up and looked out the window.

Calm starry skies and silver velvet blanket encrusted the camp in a soothing glow. Thanks to the border's protection from nature and evil, camp could be like this all the time. And this peacefulness…it just seemed so…unreal. All the quietness and all of this safety, just being there for all of us. Without interruption. Without question. Just seemed so unreal.

Restlessness came to me again and I knew that I couldn't just stand there so I climbed out my window. Anyways, I was pretty sure everyone had gone to their cabins for the night, so I could actually go somewhere to relax, but before, I laid my hand on my pocket to see if Riptide was there; Sure enough it was there and I let go a sigh of relief.

Now that I was prepared, I ran. I ran toward the forest, the darkness a perfect cover so no one would see me. I ran into the darkness, hoping to get to the other side quickly. The other side, where I could truly relax.

______________________________________________________________________________

Bushes enshrouded my view, blinding me of what would be in front of me. I was just pushing, bush against bush, hoping to get there quickly, but since I was blinded and could see where I was going… I sorta, kinda, tripped on a tree root. Instead of falling flat on my face, I was sent tumbling forward.(OUCH!!! by the way)

When I finally stopped, I was laying on my back in a soft texture. I swept my hand across the ground and felt the familiar feeling of sand run between my fingers. I sat up on the sand, rising slowly due to the pain of the tumble, but was mesmerized by the stunning view of the lake, breath-taxingly beautiful with the moon's reflection bouncing off the surface, and…no one to share it with.

I let out a sigh, standing up, knowing I couldn't go on sulking forever. Sure I could stay hurt forever, but not sulk forever. Every now and then would be good. So I ran towards the water, adrenaline through my veins as soon as I touched the water. I swam and swam, going far out to the middle of the lake, floating on my back.

I closed my eyes, feeling the constant flow of water, but my hearing was pierced by the sound of growling. I looked up and saw an Iris-message of my least favorite person, Luke, with two hellhounds by his side.

He just loved to annoy me and those two hellhounds were just the presents to prove it. I knew I had to deal with them soon of they'd go loose, so I planned my entrance.

I pulled out Riptide, still in pen form, while standing above a wave I was riding in toward shore. When it finally got there, I jumped off the wave, letting it go back into the wave, but not before engulfing one of the hellhounds first, and soon all I could hear was the whimpering of one and the growl of the second.

As the first one vanished in the puff of yellow dust, the second one was trampling toward me. '_Oh joy,' _I thought, _;round two.' _When it got close enough, it lunged at me. Roaring its fiery roar, I noticed I still hadn't uncapped Riptide, but that was a mistake because it bit me.

I could feel its teeth sinking into my arm, sinking deep enough until I screamed. With my good hand, I uncapped Riptide and slashed. The instant my blade touched it, the hellhound dissolved into dust, but it had done its damage.

I ran. Right through the forest, toward the Big House with a trail of blood to follow. I needed Chiron's help and I was losing a lot of blood. Due to the scream the cabin lights were starting to come on and the sun was just barely rising. The run to the Big House was nothing compared to the pain in my arm, which was agonizing.

Feeling light-headed, I slammed my fist on the door of the Big House right before I collapsed and passed out.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Just click that Review button and make me happy :D


End file.
